Darrylb500's Top 10 Games list
I'm not just doing a top 10 games list here, but a top 10 on several of my favorite retro platforms! (Not all of these are necessarily in order though...) Arcade # Pong Although simple, this game can be surprisingly difficult as you bat a ball and try to outscore your opponent. # Defender If kids think that older games suck, they can try playing this one on for size, it'll eat them up pretty well! Back then, it was pretty killer to be able to fly over a planet and deal with several different kinds of enemies, and well known for its difficulty level. # Tempest Funny how this was originally going to be a 3-D ripoff of Space Invaders, yet it took on it's own identity as a vector tube shooter. # Tetris Most other Tetris games don't compare to this original, where you get bonuses and differences between levels as you try to fit different-shaped puzzle pieces together and eliminate any rows that they form. # Major Havoc A pretty unique vector game where you must first destroy a squadron of flying fish (?) robots before entering a space station, then make your way through the maze to set off a reactor to destroy the station. # Gauntlet A maze shooter with up to four players at once, all with different strengths and weaknesses, along with a ton of mazes and enemies. # Video Pinball Very early video pinball game (obviously!), yet it had drop targets and four flippers and was pretty fun! # Super Pac-Man Never did understand why people whined about this one for straying from the Pac-Man formula, where you had to unlock doors and you didn't eat dots. So what? You also had super speed and bonus rounds. # Challenger A neat combination of Asteroids and Space Invaders. # Space Fever (Color) A blatant Space Invaders rip-off, but it gave you three games though. Atari 2600 # Escape from the MindMaster This is absolutely SPECTACULAR for a 2600 game, where you must find and place several puzzle pegs in a series of mazes and play mini-games to impress the MindMaster. # Pitfall or Pitfall 2 I can't make up my mind which one, but these early platformers really broke all the rules for having a ton of screens for 2600 games, along with collecting a bunch of treasures. # Kaboom! So simple, yet so addicting! A twitch game where you catch bombs from a "mad bomber". # Super Breakout Having several different formats to choose from was pretty awesome, many of which played differently too. # Adventure Sure, the dragons looked like ducks, but there was nothing else like it as you explored castles to try to get the Chalice and bring it back to your castle. # Superman Another very different one, having a ton of screens as you flew around to repair a destroyed bridge and you must put away Lex Luther and his gang. # H. E. R. O. A huge game where you must fly through many mine shafts to rescue stranded miners. # Megamania Oddball shooter where its you against menacing bow ties (?), bugs, tires, steam irons, etc. # Tunnel Runner Very rare 3-D game for the 2600 with over 100 mazes and scary monsters to avoid as you try to find your way out. # River Raid Really amazing scrolling shooter with a ton of non-repeating screens. Genesis # Fatal Rewind Unique puzzle/platformer/shooter game. # Lemmings Huge puzzle game with over 100 levels where you try to influence a bunch of moronic lemmings to an exit. # Star Control One-on-one space battle with over 10 different ships per fleet. Also has a ton of scenarios to play through as well. # Gauntlet 4 Four player version of the Gauntlet arcade game, along with a lot of bonus features. # Desert Strike Great helicopter simulation with four big missions and many objectives per mission. # Ms. Pac-Man This version has several different ways to play, along with two player options. # Sonic the Hedgehog I only like this original the best out of all the Sonic games for the Genesis and the Sonic CD for the CD player. # Zero Tolerance They said a Doom-like game for the Genesis couldn't be done, but it was! A long-playing game with dozens of levels as you clear out buildings infested by creeps. # Flashback Shooter/platformer/puzzle adventure game with several levels and a riveting story. # Shining in the Darkness Although you can get unfairly clobbered, this was a pretty big game from back then as you must find a king's lost daughter and keep the kingdom safe from enemy Dark Sol in this RPG. Category: Top 10